


Flowers for Fools

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Frederick Chilton can’t help admiring Will as he lies there in a hospital bed, recovering from the wounds Hannibal Lecter gave him. Admire him…and contemplate how to use him along with everyone else Hannibal made a fool of.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Flowers for Fools

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Apertivo. I don’t own Hannibal but for a year it has owned me.

He lay as beautiful as any marble saint, too ridiculously flawless by half. No patient recovering in a hospital bed had a right to look as good as Will Graham. Flowers seemed like a shabby offering, shabby and cheap. 

No wonder Hannibal Lecter had desired this particular man to the point of madness. Perhaps it was simply Will Graham’s beauty which stirred him, a beauty guaranteed to move anyone with the slightest classical sensibilities. Hannibal Lecter’s careful cultivation of himself as a modern Renaissance man would leave him more than a little vulnerable to Will’s charms, which were less dubious than Frederick had once given him credit for, he had to admit. 

Rubbish. Hannibal Lecter was a monster more inclined to tear a man inside out and devour his interiors than to simply admire what was skin-deep. Frederick Chilton had the nightmarish memories of half-eaten corpses to prove it. 

Will Graham had best be careful. Hannibal had held back in his knife-work on his precious patient but it was only a matter of time before his curiosity got the better of him. Only a matter of time when he’d want to know what Will Graham’s insides were like. 

Hannibal had abandoned Will, left Will, but Frederick doubted it was a permanent goodbye. Hannibal would draw Will to him somehow. 

Time to stir the pot as Hannibal himself might. Time to rouse the true Chesapeake Ripper’s victims from their beds and get them thinking about payback. 

Frederick certainly was. In all sorts of ways. 

Perhaps this was why he’d looked after Will Graham’s dogs once he’d been hospitalized. Once the police took a look in Hannibal Lecter’s fridge, pantry, not to mention that hellish basement, all charges against Frederick Chilton had been dropped. The true Chesapeake Ripper exited with enough of a performance that no one would be doubting his identity. Human remains were packaged up and taken to the morgue. Those lucky enough to still be alive were taken to the hospital. 

Frederick had already left flowers at Jack’s bedside while he was unconscious. He was still intimidated enough by the F.B.I. agent who’d chased him down in the snow to keep a respectful distance. 

Will, however, he’d bring the flowers directly to. Yes, he’d been made a fool of by Hannibal Lecter, but Will Graham had been his fool, too. He’d been a patsy before Frederick become the scapegoat of choice. Not that Will and Frederick had been Hannibal’s only fools. Even Jack Crawford had been led around by the nose, stabbed, and left bleeding in Hannibal’s pantry. And no one had been more foolish than Dr. Alana Bloom. 

Frederick smiled behind his carefully reconstructed face. Yes, Will Graham and Dr. Alana Bloom got to be sleeping beauties, scars hidden beneath their clothes, but they’d be bleeding internally for some time. It would be hard to resist gloating around Dr. Bloom after her self-righteous errors of judgment. 

Will, however, had been played by both Hannibal Lecter and Jack Crawford in all kinds of ways Frederick was only beginning to appreciate, their trained monkey, their pet lunatic for all his beauty. Some of his anger mellowed a little at this. 

No, he didn’t mind feeding Will Graham’s dogs. He wasn’t about to let them starve while everyone else in the extremely small circle of Will’s friends was hospitalized. It built a measure of good will between them and besides, the dogs hadn’t barked at him when he came to Will for help, when everyone else thought he was the Chesapeake Ripper. 

It might be a small thing but Frederick was feeling a little more friendly toward Will’s dogs even if he wasn’t sure about the man. 

It was a start.


End file.
